A big surprise
by TheBrokenInkwell
Summary: A work in progress! Here is a sample of my story! Hermione is looking around Fred and George's store and finds a very curious looking potion! Pretty sure this will be a OneShop lemon, to get back into the swing of writing! Mature content! FredxHermionexGeorge
1. Here goes nothing

Just a tease! Will update soon!

...

Hermione gasped and dropped the vial she was holding. It had been labeled, 'A big surprise' and subtitled with, 'will make a woman's life better.' Hermione being the smartest witch of her age had been weary of trying the potion until Fred and George Weasley stepped in to coax her into trying it.

"It's nothing bad," Fred smirked.

"Yeah 'Mione go ahead and take a sip, it won't hurt you." George piped.

Hermione eyed the pink and purple swirled liquid, there seemed to be two potions mixed together. Hermione was actually awed by the twin's potions skills, how they had managed to combine potions without a dangerous effect was impressive.

"Well here goes nothing," Hermione closed her eyes and took a swig.

"Bottoms up," the twins chimed together as Hermione tilted her head back and downed the potion.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, everything seemed to be fine, she felt fine and according to the full-length mirror on the wall she looked normal.

Hermione turned to look at the twins, "I don't think it worked, what is it supposed to do?"

At that moment a startled Hermione grabbed her chest in pain. "Y-y-you said it wasn't going to hurt!"

"I lied," George shrugged.

Hermione threw the vial she had been clutching at him, as she let out a horrified gasp. A sharp pain shot through her and breast were fighting for release from her tight violet colored button up shirt.

"W-w-what's happening?" Hermione said nervously.

Another sharp pain skirted throughout her body causing her knees to bend, a moan slipped from her lips as she panted for air.

"Th-is is not na-ormal," she managed to spit out between gasps of air.


	2. To St Mungos

**I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to JK Rowling, the Publishers, and WB. **

* * *

Hermione was hunched over and her knees were shaking as she hugged her body, trying to cover her exposed breast.

"What is that potion!?" She demanded, a moan slipping from her lips as she said it.

The Twins raised their eyebrows in unison as they studied her. They were standing back to back Fred had his hands on his hips and George stood with his arms crossed.

"Looks like it's working Freddie," George smirked.

Fred dropped his arms and started circling Hermione like she was his pray.

"I would agree," Fred mused. The look in Fred's eyes startled Hermione. She had never seen that look before. His eyes shone with lust.

"D-d-don't look at me like that," Hermione stuttered her face flushing a bright red as another sensation shot through her causing her to squeeze her legs together.

Hermione whimpered as her legs buckled under her, causing herself to fall into George's arms. He tightly wrapped one arm around her and soothed her with the other, brushing her hair from her face.

'What if I told you we could fix this?" George purred in her ear.

"There's an antidote?" Hermione gasped as a shiver ran from her ear down her spine.

"Not quite," Fred joined in as he closed the distance between them.

Hermione suddenly realized that she was now sandwiched between the Twins, and she struggled to release herself from their grasps. Another wave shot through her as she had just pulled free from George casing a loud moan to escape her. She sank to the floor as the wave soured through her; she sat there trembling, her face burning bright as customers watched curiously.

Fred grabbed her under the arms and pulled her off the floor.

"Never you mind," George rang sweeping his hand towards the customers, "just an allergic reaction to one of our potions, please remember to read labels before you consume!"

"Common George, we need to get her out of here," The customers shrugged and went back to their shopping as if nothing had happened. "Lee, would you watch the store for a while?"

Their assistant waved at them in acknowledgement as they shuffled Hermione towards the back room. "Right then, on to St. Mungos!" Fred exclaimed loudly so that the customers would hear.


	3. I will post soon! Sorry!

Sorry I have not updated in awhile, been so busy! First there was Thanksgiving break then what they call 'Hell Week' full of projects then finals! Then lots of Marching Band practice and traveling to Alabama because my University's football team made it to the national championship! (We won it!) Then back from there...that was an 18 hour bus ride! *sigh*  
Well now I am going home for Break where I have no internet! I will continue to write my story while at home and upload it when I can!

I am sooo sorry!

~ TheBrokenInkwell


	4. St Mungos

Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, my University was on break and I have no internet at home!  
…

Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her through the doorway of the joke shop's backroom causing her to stumble and fall against him. His strong arms wrapped around her pulling her closer. Hermione could feel the strong biceps he had acquired from Quidditch under his jacket.

"I thought we were going to St. Mungos?" Hermione asked peering over Fred's biceps into what appeared to be the joke shops back room.

George moved his arm in a sweeping motion as he grinned, which usually meant he was up to something. "Welcome to St. Mungos!"

George grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her towards him. He turned her so he was facing away from him, holding her to his chiseled chest. Hermione glanced around the room, true it could pass as a hospital room if it wasn't littered with joke items and potions. There was a twin sized bed in the back corner of the room. Hermione eyebrow raised as questions filled her head.

"Do you do this a lot?" she asked.

"Hmm?" hummed George, who had begun kissing a train down her neck, stopping to nibble at the collarbone, Hermione paused as he tilted her head. A rush of tingles ran through her and her breath caught.

Fred was standing in front of her and his hands were slowly working to unbutton her violet colored shirt. Fred looked into her eyes as he undid the last button on her shirt and slowly slid it off her shoulders. A shiver ran through Hermione ending with a moan as George snaked his hand around her waist. Her skin was electric as his delicate fingers brushed against her.

George softly purred into her ear as he flicked it with his tongue. His hand had found its way under her skirt and was brushing against her panties. She was already wet.

Fred attentional himself to her bulging breast. He took each of them into his hands and started to knead them. One hand found its way behind her back and fumbled to unclasp her bra. With a snap her bra released its prisoners, as he slid the straps down and off her arms. Fred went to his knees as he pinched her nipples causing them to harden and stand out. He leaned closer and flicked his tongue across her nipple.

A gasp rang out as a sharp sensation passed through her nipples. Hermione had never felt like this before. She moaned as George rubbed her through her wet panties.

"M-Muffliato" Hermione gasped as George pulled aside her panties as slipped a finger into her. George chuckled into her neck. "I find that to be a complement, don't you think Fred?"

"Hmm?" Fred looked up at his brother, who chuckled at the sight of him. Fred has one of Hermione's nipples in his mouth and the other in his hand.

"She silenced the room! Guess she thinks we will make her scream." George grinned as he slipped another finger between her legs.


End file.
